femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vision (Black Scorpion)
Vision (Kimber West) is the evil sidekick in the 2001 TV series "Black Scorpion". She appears in two episodes, "Blinded by the Light" (episode 3) and then again in "Photo Finish" (episode 19). Blinded by the Light Iris Lookingood was her name prior to becoming evil. She was the assistant to photographer Cameron Albright (Allen Scotti), who owned his own photography shop. Cameron wanted to become famous by taking the picture of Black Scorpion (Michelle Lintel), which in turn would expose her for who she is. He began by taking a picture of Black Scorpion giving a kiss to Detective Steve Rafferty (Scott Valentine). He posted this in the newspaper, and it sparked a huge outcry from the public, that Rafferty was in love with Black Scorpion, which is why she hasn't been caught. Cameron then became greedy, and wanted to take a picture of Scorpion without her mask and become famous. He staged a crime with the Red Dragons gang and attempted to take a picture of Scorpion when Iris pulled her mask off. Everything was going as planned, but when Iris removed her mask, Scorpion blinded Cameron with her sting ring through the lens of his camera. Albright was completely blind. Cameron received advanced laser eye surgery from Dr. Heinderschict (Paul Keith). Cameron and Iris were in need of an identity for their evilness, so they kidnapped Tender Lovin' (Enya Flack) and brought her back to the photography shop. They demanded that she make them both costumes. As a result, Iris became "Vision", since she was a stunning vision of beauty, and Cameron became "Flashpoint". Iris wore a gold bodysuit leotard, with lacy frills all over. She wore thigh high boots, and had gold streams in her long brunette hair. Flashpoint asked Dr. Heinderschicht to build a giant laser he could use. The doctor agreed as long as he paid him 1 million dollars. Therefore, Vision and Flashpoint robbed an armor car. When Detective Rafferty and Black Scorpion arrived on the scene, Flashpoint momentarily blinded them in order to get away. Now with the money, the doctor demanded a giant diamond to build the laser. Vision and Flashpoint robbed the Cities Museum, which held the diamond. When Black Scorpion arrived to thwart their plans, Vision knocked her out from behind. Flashpoint along with Vision and Dr. Heindershicht planned to use the laser to blind the entire city of Angels if Black Scorpion did not reveal her true identity on public news. Black Scorpion and her new sidekick Argyll (BT) showed up and destroyed the laser. Vision was knocked out by Black Scorpion, and the two of them along with the doctor were taken to prison. Blinded by the Light Gallery screenshot_50293.jpg screenshot_50253.jpg screenshot_50257.jpg screenshot_50258.jpg screenshot_50259.jpg IMG_5787.jpeg IMG_5790.jpeg screenshot_50262.jpg IMG_5791.jpeg IMG_5792.jpeg IMG_5793.jpeg IMG_5794.jpeg IMG_5795.jpeg screenshot_50267.jpg IMG_5796.jpeg IMG_5797.jpeg screenshot_50268.jpg screenshot_50269.jpg IMG_5798.jpeg screenshot_50272.jpg IMG_5799.jpeg IMG_5800.jpeg IMG_5801.jpeg IMG_5802.jpeg screenshot_50278.jpg screenshot_50280.jpg IMG_5803.jpeg IMG_5804.jpeg IMG_5805.jpeg screenshot_50283.jpg IMG_5806.jpeg IMG_5807.jpeg IMG_5808.jpeg screenshot_50291.jpg Photo Finish In the second episode, "Photo Finish", Vision enters the prison under the guise of a reporter, and uses a special camera to snap Flashpoint a picture. Flashpoint promptly vanishes and therefore escapes prison. In a secret lair, Iris then snaps another picture, and Flashpoint pops back into reality. This came he invented can apparently store people somehow and allow them to be restored later. Flashpoint vows to once again attempt to expose Black Scorpion. Iris rides a motorcycle past Rafferty and goads him into chasing her. Flashpoint then pops up and blindsides him with a brilliant light. When Black Scorpion arrives at the scene, Flashpoint imprisons her in his camera. They kidnap Black Scorpion and take her back to their lair. They then project her on the wall with chains. After removing her mask, they finally learn that she is really Darcy Walker. He prints out her photos and Darcy finds herself in hot water after it is revealed to the city who she is. Darcy realizes that the only way to elude the authorities is to clone herself. She has this done by Dr. Phoenix (Raye Birk). However, she traps him and Vision in a photo and beams them up to a satellite. Flashpoint is left panicking because he has a fear of heights. Photo Finish Gallery IMG_5809.jpeg IMG_5810.jpeg IMG_5811.jpeg IMG_5812.jpeg IMG_5813.jpeg IMG_5814.jpeg IMG_5815.jpeg IMG_5816.jpeg IMG_5817.jpeg IMG_5818.jpeg IMG_5819.jpeg IMG_5820.jpeg IMG_5821.jpeg IMG_5822.jpeg IMG_5823.jpeg IMG_5824.jpeg IMG_5825.jpeg IMG_5826.jpeg IMG_5827.jpeg IMG_5828.jpeg IMG_5829.jpeg IMG_5830.jpeg IMG_5832.jpeg IMG_5833.jpeg IMG_5834.jpeg IMG_5835.jpeg IMG_5836.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Glasses Category:Henchwoman Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Latex Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Sunglasses Category:Thief Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Fate: Arrested